The Truth Is Out There
by DeanFanGirl
Summary: Crossover with Quantum Leap. Can Dr. Beckett save the Winchester family before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

The Truth Is Out There

Dr. Sam Beckett hated leaps. He never knew who he was when he first got there and it always made him look like and idot. Like now.

"John, are you feeling okay?" A blonde woman asked him as he kept staring into a bathroom mirror.

"Yeah. I was just thinking." Sam answered.

"I better get the boys. See you downstairs." She kissed him on the cheek and left.

Sam went to close the bedroom door and looked around the room for some sort of hint to who he was. He found a bill slated to a John WInchester.

"Like the riffle." Al said popping up.

Sam jumped. "I hate it when you do that!"

"You know that guy in the waiting room's not freaking out like the other people do."

"Huh. I'm going to need some information Al"

Al looked at the handlink. "You are John Winchester married to Mary Winchester. You have two boys Dean and Sam."

"Why am I here?" wanting to get this leap over with. HE had a bad feeling.

"In 4 days Mary Winchester is found dead."

"How?"

"John in the waiting room said he saw something in Sam's room. Apparently it killed Mary. He's been looking for the thing ever since."

"Thing?" Sam asked shocked.

"John said it was a demon which explains why he wasn't scared when he entered the waiting room. But the guy sounds like a wacko!" Al said.

"How am I supposed to save her?"

"Well it's a 69 to why you might be here. We don't know yet."

"That's not good enough Al. Talk to this John guy."

"Sam he creeps me out!" Al whined protesting.

"Al, if we don't find to why I'm really here I'll be stuck here forever!" Sam shouted.

"Okay. Cranky pants." Al vanished.

Sam opened the door and went downstairs. He heard noise coming from the kitchen.

Mary was cooking pancakes. There was already cups of juice at the table with Dean and Sam.

'Sam' Sam thought. 'Who would have ever guessed?'


	2. Chapter 2

The Truth Is Out There

Sam sat down at the table. He noticed Dean was looking at him strangely.

"Mommy where's daddy?!" He cried.

"He's right there" Mary said.

"Nope. That's a guiy wearing daddy"

Mary looked at Dean. He was smart for his age but... "Honey, where's your imaginary friend?"

"He's right there next to daddy. He's wearing a halloween suit."

Sam turned around and noticed Al. "YOu can see me?" AL asked Dean.

"Of course!" Dean said happy.

"Kids today" Sam said to Mary.

"Hon, you gonna be at the work shop late tongiht?" She asked him sitting down.

"Um, I don't know. I'll call if there's any change."

"She's Hot!" Al purred.

"No she's not!" Sam whispered.

"Are you talking about the car?" Mary asked.

"No."

"His friend thinks your hot! But you look cool to me." Dean said.

Sam choked on his juice. "You okay hon?"

"Yeah. I should get to work." he said standing up.

"Be careful." Mary stood up and kissed him and she frowned.

"What?"

"Your kissing different today."

"Because he's not daddy!" Dean cried.

"You two boys be good for mom." Sam said and hurried out the door.

"Sweet car!" Al said.

Sam looked. It was a 1969 chevy impala. 'It's not that bad' Sam thought getting in and driving off.

"Did you find anything?"

"John said a yellow eyed demon killed Mary and it's after his son Sam now." Al said. Sam looked away. "What?"

"Remember when I leaped into Joshua Rey the horro novelist?"

"Yeah"

"Well when you found me knocked out in the basement I saw him."

"Him who?"

"The Devil"

"The Devil" AL said slowly.

"He was angry with me fixing all of his mistakes. Maybe this is one he's going to do."

"Sam, your starting to sound like John." Al said worried.

"Al ask him why it's after his family"

"Sam."

"Now"

Al left.


	3. Chapter 3

In the waiting room...

"Why am I here? I need to be with my family" John grumbled. "Plus I hate this. I feel like I'm in tights. Who designed these anways? A girl?"

"Um, John we don't really know why your here yet but Sam thinks it might be the devil."

"Sammy?" John asked shocked.

"Sam. Dr. Sam Beckett"

"Oh."

"We think he's there because of Mary. We're still digging around."

"What are you guys going to do to her?"

"Ziggy says there's a chance that Sam's there to save her."

John's eyes widened. "Save her?"

"But we're not sure. If it is that then you have a good chance at seeing your wife again. Sam's very good at what he does."

"IIf she gets to live then that means my boys can have a normal life." John said smiling off.

"Keep in mind we're still looking."

"You know I never thought I'd every see Mary again. But the chance to grow old with her."

"I know."

"Can you see what happens to my boys if Mary's saved?"

Al looks at the hanklink.

"Um, Sam becomes a successful lawyer married to a girl names Jessica Moore. Dean owns his own mechanic shop and is very wide eye in the states. There's a chain of them. He doesn't get married but he lives with a girl. Kind of like Goldie Hawn and Kurt Russell."

"What if Mary lives how many people will die without us being there to kill them?"

"Alot. It's a hard choice." Al said.

"Can I still have Mary and hunt the supernatural?"

"I don't have that information yet, John. But right now I need you to tell me everything about that night."

"Okay"


	4. Chapter 4

Sam figured his way to work and remembered everything he could about cars. Finally it was time to get off.

"You did good today, John." Bobby said.

"Thanks."

"Hiow's the kids doing?"

"Pretty good."

"Doesn't Sammy turn 6 months Friday?"

"Yeah. Mary's wants to get him a little cake eventhough he can't eat it."

"She loves you boys to death. Tell her hi for me."

"Will do."

Sam got in the impala and rove home. He came in through the kitchen covered in grease.

"Dean daddy's home!" Mary called while she kissed him.

"Won't you get greasy?" Sam asked.

"We could shower together" SHe grinned.

Dean ran in and stopped. "That's not daddy. When is my daddy coming home?" He pouted.

"Dean" Mary said.

"Mary, let me talk to him upstairs." Sam offerd.

"Okay. By the way I ordered pizza." She said.

"Yes!" Dean yelled.

"Come on son." Sam said and they went to Dean's bedroom.

"When is daddy coming home?" Dean asked again.

"Your daddy's helping a friend."

"Which one?"

"Remember my friend with the goofy looking suit?"

"Yep."

"Well he needs your daddy's help so I can help you guys and leap so your daddy comes back."

"Are you like an Angel?" Dean asked.

"Sort of."

"Cool!"

"But Dean I need you to do a favor for your mom and Sammy."

"What?"

"I need you to take care of them when I'm not here."

"I will. Is something bad going to happen?"

"I'm not going to let it."

"Promise?"

"I can't promise anything."

"What's your name?"

"Sam."

"Just like my brothers!"

"Yeah."

"Can you teach me to play catch? My daddy was starting to before he left."

"Sure kiddo. Let me get cleaned up then after we eat we'll play in the backyard. How about that?"

"Yeah!" Dean bounced up and down.


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner as Sam promised he played catch with Dean then went to bed. The next day they were all downstairs eating breakfast.

"So John, What should we get for Sammy?" Mary asked.

"I don't know. What do you think Dean?"

"A mitten!"

"A mitten?" Mary asked confused.

"Yeah so when Sammy gets older he can play catch with me and dad."

She smiled. " I think that'd be good. You and your dad can pick it out. We should get our picture taken."

"All of us?" Sam said nervous. He hated taking pictures.

"It'll be fun."

"Yeah Sam" AL poped up.

"Al!" Dean said.

"Hey kiddo"

"Al's here?" Mary asked.

"Yeah. He was a ugly red looking suit on."

Sam laughed.

"Cute kid." Al said.

"I better go to work. Bye."

Sam got in the car.

"What'd you find out?"

"John told me that he heard Mary scream so he went upstairs. Everthing looked fine until when he checked down on Sammy. He felt something drip on his hand and when he looked up Mary was on the ceiling. It caught on fire. He barely got the boys out alive."

"How am I supposed to save her from that?"

"Ziggy checked again and your not here to save her."

"She's supposed to die?"

"Yeah. Your here to make John realize he can still have a life after Mary. The poor man never had a relationship after her."

"She's the love of his life. Or was. I'm not going to let her die."

"Sam some things can't be changed."

"That can't be why I leaped here Al. I'm not going to watch her die."

"Sam"

"What Al? You said I couldn't change my family's but I did. Katie never had to go through the hell that she went through. WHy can't I do this?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for everyone that's read it. I'm sad to say I'm sorry I got the year of the impala wrong but I didn't review it before i put it out. I'm ashamed because I'm a huge fan of supernatural. Thanks for pointing out that it's a '67 not a '69. Please let me know if I make any other mistakes! Now on to the story!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Waiting room...

"What day is it there?" John asked Al.

"I can't tell you that."

"You found something out. Your not even looking at me."

"I'm sorry John but Sam's not here to save Mary."

"She has to be saved! The boys and I we're lost without her!"

"Sam's still going to try to save her but I can't promise anything."

"How come he's still going to save her?"

"Sam said that could not be why he leaped there."

"Why did he?"

"He's there to help you with your grief."

"My grief?" John shouted. "You didn't watch the love of your life burn up in flames!"

"Your right. I didn't. But it's alright to have a life. Don't you think that's what she wanted. You and the boys to be happy."

"Even if I go back, that demons still going to go after Sammy and nothings going to change that. How come you don't have any information on that?"

"We don't. The only thing I can say is you can learn from your mistakes. Don't yell at Sammy went he gets excepted into college."

John looked at him. "I didn't want him to go. There was just us left."

"Like I said you can only learn from your mistakes."Al repeated.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Short chapter I know. I'll be focusing my time on this story rather than Gang Lights at the moment. You guys seem to like this story more but don't worry, I'll finish Gang Lights after this one.**


	7. Chapter 7

After work Sam took a shower and got Dean to go pick out Sammy's present. They were walking down the toy isle when Dean picked up a stuffed animal. Scooby Doo.

"Sam, can we also get this for my brother?"

"SUre Dean but call me dad." Sam said.

"Sorry."

"Let's go see if your mom's got that cake?"

They walked down to the bakery isle and Sam spotted her.

"Did you get it?" Mary asked.

"Can I show her?" Dean asked.

"Go ahead." Sam smiled.

Dean pulled out the glove and the Scooby Doo stuffed animal from behind his back.

"Isn't that cute! I'm sure Sammy's going to like it."

"At least he's a baby even if he doesn't" Sam joked.

"John!" Mary playfully hit his arm.

"Mary Winchester your cakes ready." A cook said.

"Thank you." She picked it up and they went to the check out counter. Sam paid and they went back home. Dean ran in the house.

"Should we wrap it?" Mary asked.

"Sure. Dean can open it for him."

"Would you like to Dean?" Mary asked him.

"Yes!"

Later that night they all ate and went to bed. Sam stayed awake though in Sammy's nursery.

"Fun day?" Al asked.

"Yeah. It's going to be hard on this family. They love each other alot. How's it going with John?"

"Making progress. He's a stubborn gman though. He keeps complaining about the suit."

Sam smiled. "Well if we all make it through the night it'll be good. I hate to say it I'm going to miss these people."

"Sam" AL plushed.

"It's funny. Sammy has no clue what's going on and doesn't know this is all about him."

"Baby's are always innocent. Until they pee on you."

Sam looked at the clock. 11:30p.m. "This is going to be a long night"


	8. Chapter 8

It was around 12:30a.m. when Sammy woke up crying. Sam went over and pick him up.

"What's the matter? Hungry?" Sammy continued crying. "Come on. Don't want to wake mommy uip do we?" Sam took him downstairs and grabbed his bottle. Sammy was trying to grab it. "Yeah your hungy." Sammy started drinking. Sam took him back to his room before chiecking in on Mary. She was still sleeping. He went back to the nursery and watched as Sammy was drinking thirsty.

"Cute kid." AL poped up.

"Mary's still alive."

"Night's not over yet."

"So if we make it or not make it I'll still leap?"

"John's working on it. He's getting better though."

"I thought time was supposed to go fast at night"

"It does when your not looking at the clock every second."

Sammy moved the empty bottle away and smiled happy. He gave a little burp.

"Glad your full." Sam said placing him in his crib. "Al can you go watch Mary? I'm going down to the kitchen real quick."

"Sure"

Sam went downstairs and put the bottle in the sink and pulled out the one with water then went back upstairs. He saw a man next to the crib.

"Hey!" Sam yelled. The thing turned around facing him with yellow eyes. Sam swallowed. "John's not nuts." he grabbed a baseball bat that was by the door and started toward him when it flew him against the wall with a loud thud.

Al poped in. "Sam she's coming in!"

"Don't let her!"

How can I stop her? I'm a hallowgram!"

The thing turned back to Sammy when Mary rushed in. "Get away from my son!" She yelled. It threw her next to Sam. "Mary get out of here!" Sam yelled.

"NO! IT's going after Sammy!"

"Mommy what's happening?" A sleepy and scared Dean asked.

"Dean stay out of the room!" Mary yelled. "Go call for help!" Dean ran.

Sam stood up and walked limp over to the figure. "I know who you are."

"Do you now? What gave you the right to try to stop what I'm doing!" It roared.

"Because it's called saving a life!"

"Then I'll give you one to choose. Mary or Sammy."

"No!" Mary cried. "Take me!"

"No! You kill her and you'll still go after Sammy" Sam said.

"True. Either way I'll get what I want even if I have to wait over 20 years again. But you'll be out of the picture. John boy came to terms about his feelings."

"What?" Mary said confused.

"Don't listen to him." Sam said. "It wants to play on our emotions."

"Let me have him. You'll still have Dean." It said.

"NO!" Mary cried.

"What is it about him that you want?"

"Why don't you ask your friend Al." It said and they all looked shock.

"It can see me?" Al asked paranoid.

"Yeah but I got to tell you, you need better dressing skills." It snarled. It looked at Sam. "Who's it going to be?"

**Warning don't read for spoilers!**

**1 of the following is true.**

**-Sam saves Mary and Sammy**

**-John leaps back and gets to try to make up for his mistakes**

**-Dean ends up shooting the demon**


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm not going to choose" Sam said.

"Take Me!" Mary yelled.

"Mary no. Our boys need you!"

"He's not taking my son!"

"He will in the future! It doesn't matter!"

"Take me" She simply said.

"Fine I'll take you."

It dragged her up to the ceilling. "No!" Sam yelled.

Mary screamed as blood started dripping from her stomach.

"I'm taking the boy anyways!" It hissed.

Just then a shot was rung out. Mary fell from the ceilling. Sam turned around there was Dean holding a gun. Dean fired again at the creature until it took off.

"Dean its gone" Sam told him. Deam had tears coming down his face.

"Mommy!" Dean ran to her.

"Dean where'd you get that gun?" Mary rasped out.

"Dad told me where it was in case of an emergency."

Sam took the gun from the boy as sirens came up. "Your all alright!" Sam said.

Sam" Al said.

Just then the roof caught on fire. Sam reached for the baby. "Dean take your brother outside as fast as you can! Go!"

"Mommy!" He cried.

"I got her! Al follow him!"

AL left. Sam picked up Mary and carried her outside just as the house blew up. Sam placed Mary to a paramedic.

"She's been stabbed." Sam said.

"We got it from here"

"I can't believe you saved them" Al said.

"Told you I could. What happens to the family?"

"The boys grow up to be demon hunters at night workers by day. John hunts with them."

"Mary?"

Al looked at the handlink. "I'm sorry Sam. She still dies."

"What?"

"Some deaths aren't meant to be changed."

"So all of this was for nothing?"

"Not for nothing. You helped that family get closer. Her death drew them apart. This time it brings them together"

"How does she die?"

"The demon comes back again. There's no stopping it. Originally John died trying to go after it. He's what those kids have left They were meant to help people Sam. Just like you do."

"So I just made them have normal lives by day right?"

"Pretty much."

"I hate to say it."

"What?"

"Never mind"

Dean came up holding Sam. "Is my daddy coming home?"

Sam looks at Al and Al nods. "Yeah kid. He's coming home." Then he leaps.

"Sam, your going to be late!" A girls voice yells.

'She knows my name?' Sam thought. Just then a pretty young woman walked in.

"Sam if you don't get a move on your going to be late for your interview."

"She's right Sammy. Can't mess this up." Dean said holding a bowl of ceral.

"Dean?" Sam asked shociked.

"You okay buddy?"

"Yeah it's just-"

"Sam let's go! I don't want you to mess this up. Gotta do good for your mom" John Winchester said stepping in the room.

"John?"

**Should there be a sequal? Please let me know. Hope you liked the ending.**


End file.
